


【月L】失衡

by Aloof_Alicante



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Alicante/pseuds/Aloof_Alicante
Summary: 一瞬间的踌躇，往往能使一个人完全改变后来的生活方式。这一瞬间，大概就像一张白纸明显的折缝那样，踌躇就一定会把人生包裹起来，原来的纸面变成了纸里，并且不会再次露于纸面上了。——三岛由纪夫





	【月L】失衡

夜神月因为一条铁链被迫和L一起的同居生活已经快两个月了，而不记得从什么时候开始，他们之间生出了无法言说的暧昧情愫——毕竟是两个站在相同高度的天才少年，他们默契的仿佛天生就是一对锁与锁孔，即使是同性，也无法影响他们的头脑“咔嗒”一声就这样对上，和对方一起开启以前独自一人从未到达过的智慧的乐土。无穷的新鲜、惊奇和刺激感令他们疯狂而愉悦，不自觉为对方吸引，如此自然地擦出了绚烂的火花。

只剩一层窗户纸尚未捅破。

夜晚的卧室被暖黄的灯光覆盖。一般在沐浴后，L和月会将一天未完成的工作带回卧室继续调查，今天晚上月也依旧在勤奋地找寻着基拉的线索，而L却一反常态，懒洋洋地坐在椅子上，两根手指捏着圣经在看。月不禁腹诽自己是怎么喜欢上这个奇怪的家伙的，但月不得不承认，L专注思考的模样的确……非常迷人。

L吸引自己的，从来不是他的表皮（如果月真的只注重外貌，那他和自己恋爱就行了），而是埋藏在他深邃双眼后，仿若宇宙般无法穷尽的智慧。月想要探寻那片宇宙。

“月君为什么要一直盯着我看？”L突然转过头，那双眼睛看向月，露出一个戏虐的微笑。

月一惊，自己真的看了L这么长时间？他尴尬的略微脸红，只是很快被自己掩饰过去：“只是在想你为什么突然开始读圣经了，据我所知你应该不是基督徒，而在这样紧要的关头将它当作闲暇的床头读物也不太适宜。”

“开始办基拉案后，偶尔就会翻下圣经，希望能从里面获得什么灵感。”L顺着月的问题答道。

“那你有想到什么？”月开始好奇于这个话题。

“嗯，总结了神与凡人最明显的两个差别。月君，我想先听听你的想法。”

一旦牵扯到基拉与神，月回答时就不能不谨慎，免得又落入了L的陷阱。他斟酌了一下，给出了答案：“最明显的差别就是神是永生的，而人的寿命是有限的吧。”

“是的。”L点头赞同，“有趣的是，伊甸园里有两颗树，生命树与智慧树，而最初上帝只是不允许亚当和夏娃食用智慧树的果实，能够带来与上帝同样永生的果实并未禁止。大概是因为没有食用禁果的人类没有智慧，对上帝构不成主导权的威胁。而在食用禁果后，他们有了足够与上帝抗衡的智慧，为了防止权威倒塌，永远处于主导地位，上帝剥夺了人类永生的权利，将他们逐出伊甸园。这种绝对优势能够使得上帝永立不败之地。所以人类是绝对不可能永生的。换句话说，人类是绝对不可能成为神的。因此我很好奇如果是自诩为神的基拉的话，对这点是怎么想的。”最后一句甫出，L便双眼灼灼地望向月，嘴角勾起一个微笑。

“请停止再说或者做任何暗指我是基拉的言语或动作，”月忍住翻白眼的冲动无奈地叹气，“我再重复一遍——虽然我已经很厌烦了——我不是基拉。”

“没有暗指，只是单纯地在询问你的想法罢了。”L嘴角的弯起更甚，仿佛在大声说着“我就是在戏弄你”，然而他的表面却该死的无从挑刺。月一边气恼着，一边又莫名带着点“不愧是我喜欢的人”的愉悦，努力平息自己的表情不让L看自己笑话。他思考了一下后回答道：“因为我不是基拉无从知晓其想法，我只能给出一种可能的假设。基拉大概认为精神与权力是可以永生的。只要其在世的时间足够长，就可以用基拉的思想给民众彻底洗脑，挑选合适的接班人，将已经建立起来的绝对权威，一代代传给后世。虽然人会死，但基拉可以永生。”

“嗯。但我估计基拉到现在都忙着应付我，还没有闲暇考虑未来的事吧。以后，也不会让基拉有任何机会考虑。我会把基拉推下深渊。”L平平地说道，却能感受到其中带着的不容置疑的坚定信念。

月被L的决心所感染。他心潮涌动，只犹豫了下，便伸出手，叠在L右手上，同样决绝道：“我会和你一起，将基拉送上绞刑架。” 

L没有言语，也没有拿开自己的手，只是淡淡地看月。月与L对视着，感受到从掌心处传来的热度越发滚烫，仿佛带着能够燎原的火直烧到自己灵魂最深处。月不自在地移开视线，而就在这时L看着他，突然笑了。他开口，低沉地嗓音萦绕在狭小的房间内：“我认为神与人的第二个区别就是，神没有私欲，绝对公正客观，而人有爱恨情仇七情六欲。人会因感情改变自己的步伐，而神不会。感情会阻碍到神的事业，带来非理性。因此我相信基拉为了成为神，必须得抹杀自己的私欲，不能对任何人抱有私情。那月君你呢？你有对什么人有感情吗？” 

L的一句话再次狡猾地带着两种含义供月抉择——表面的基拉指控，以及灼热的掌心交叠处，昭示的暧昧试探。他是在暗示什么吗？月心跳加快，看着L。他的表情在暖黄的灯光下显得不常见的安宁与柔软。

可是月无法肯定。他犹豫着，最后折中道：“我爱我的家人。”

“你犹豫了。我无法相信基拉的一面之词。”

月几乎要生气了，L总是在一遍遍地怀疑自己是基拉，他们连最基本的相互信任都没有，尽管他们该是朋友，或者更甚，应该是——

如果想要他们之间的关系更进一步——月突然心念一动。

“那可真抱歉，我不是基拉，因为我竟然喜欢你这个每个细胞都怀疑我是基拉的小混蛋。”

如果是尚存有基拉记忆的月，绝不会打破他们俩之间这隐隐暧昧。因为这两个站立在钢丝绳上决斗，稍有不慎就会落下深渊之人，不会希望让多余的感情影响自己的判断。

但现在的月，只想握紧L的手，和他一起站在高楼上俯瞰整个世界的灯火。他寂寞太久了，而如今终于等到了那个可以和他站在同一高度，思己所思，能够读懂自己想法，理解自己，心心相印的灵魂伴侣，他怎会放走。

月向来是一个果断的行动派，话毕便毫不犹豫地吻上了身前人的唇。

钢丝绳上的人就是从这时开始失衡的。


End file.
